


Molly's Bolt From the Blue

by Valeria_Messalina



Category: Flintlocks & Fireballs (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, He's lucky even for a Halfling, Let's face it Molly puts up with him for a reason, Warning for the implication that Corzin is good in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria_Messalina/pseuds/Valeria_Messalina
Summary: In Episode Fifty-One: Bridges & Battles Corzin managed a particularly impressive amount of damage in one blow and Ellie said "Somewhere Molly goes weak at the knees and she doesn't know why" and this fic ate my brain.So, Ellie Sparrow, this fic is for you.
Relationships: Corzin Horhace/Molly Horhace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Molly's Bolt From the Blue

1st First Shoots, 1798

Molly Millhill Horhace was awoken by a rogue sunbeam. A glance out the window and it seemed it had broken through the grey skies and drizzle to spite her. 

There was a small form curled against her. It seemed for once Little Corzin had not awoken at the crack of dawn, it looked to be an hour or so short of noon. Maybe she could pretend to be asleep still.

"Ma? Are you awake? When's first breakfast?"

No rest for the wicked it seemed. She pressed a kiss to his tousled hair.

"Just a second, love, and I'll get the porridge on. Wash and get dressed now."

As she arose into the damp chill of the late morning she could still feel the strain of yesterday. It had been a long shift and she'd had to break up a brawl, her shoulders still ached as she pulled on her dress. Regardless she stirred the ashes in the grate and got the stove going for tea and porridge. Today would be a day for the strong Orcyrian breakfast blend.

Suddenly her mind's eye beheld a vision of Corzin with all his strength and vigour. A bolt of heat grounded itself between her legs; nearly buckling her knees. 

She shook her head to clear it, clearly she had been without him too long. A woman couldn't be expected to recover from six months of deprivation in three nights. No matter how clever her husband was with his tongue when he wasn't talking.

Molly returned to her cooking with renewed determination; feeling her wedding band bite into her finger slightly as her grip on the wooden spoon tightened. The next time she saw that man she was having him every night for a week if it killed him.


End file.
